Scouting
by gotchris
Summary: Tris Prior, one year is convinced to become staff at a boy scout camp in North Carolina. Once she arrives, she is a big hit, she makes lots of friends and is they eye candy of all the male staff. She then meets Four, who she becomes very fond of. This story follows Tris and 'the gang' through Camp Barnhardt in the summer of 2014. *AU* & *OOC*
1. Welcome To Barnhardt

**Welcome to **_**Scouting!**_

**I do not know a lot about girl scouts so don't get mad/offended if I mess anything up. **

**~OOC **

**~AU**

**-This is a Fourtris story, and it always will be, so don't freak out.-**

**I do not own Divergent or Camp John J Barnhardt!**

**chapter 1**

* * *

**/Tris/**

"Well thank you Miss Prior. We have been in need of a new head swimming councillor. Our other staff are too young to lead or aren't interested in the position, you are 21, which is just the age we need."

"Well thank you, Mr. Eaton, for the job, I have been so excited to work here since Christina told me about her experiences here last summer," I say, rising from Marcus Eaton's desk in Montgomery Lodge.

"Well, welcome to the staff of Camp John J. Barnhardt," says Marcus, also rising from his chair to shake my already extended hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Eaton."

"Tris, call me Marcus. Some of our other staff are 21 and above, too. Those are the staff that work at the climbing tower, waterfront, and the shooting ranges."

"Yes, Christina told me."

"Well, I'm sure you'll fit right in with her group," he states, picking up his Mountain Hardwear backpack off the floor behind his chair.

I nod, pick up my bag, and leave his office. As I exit the old lodge, the blistering heat of early June in North Carolina is immediately felt.

I sigh as I head towards the staff village. I am sharing a small cabin with Christina and two other girls.

I find my assigned cabin and I walk in. Inside is Christina putting a mirror on the wall, above the raggedy desk fan. She already has multiple hooks set up. Four hooks on the door, and two beside the lopsided mirror which she is trying to straighten.

"Tris, could you hand these up on those hooks," Christina asks, referring to her make up bag, while nodding her head in the direction of the hooks, her usual curly brown hair, which is in a ponytail, flips from the wind of the fan.

"Yea, so Chrissy. when are the other-."

"Hi Chrissy! We missed you so much!" Two girls come bursting into the cabin, pulling Christina and I into a tight bear hug.

"You must be Tris," of of the two girls says, she has pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yes, I'm Tris, you are," I ask, I've never really been good at making friends. My parents were always busy. My dad working in Chicago, and my mother working in near by shelters.

"I'm Marlene," the brown haired girl says, motioning towards herself," and this is Shauna."

"Hi Tris. As you already know, I'm Shauna," the other girl says. She has pretty blonde hair in a ponytail and is tall, like Christina. She is probably 5'9 while I'm 5'7.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Christina has told us all about you," Marlene says, this remark causes me to blush.

"So, you're the new head swimming instructor?" I nod at Shauna's question. "Well, those horndog campers and some staff will be ALL over you," she says, putting emphasis on the 'all'.

"Oh, thanks." I make myself a mental note. "So where are yall from," I ask.

"We're both from Chicago," Marlene says, tossing her purse on the top bunk. There are two bunk beds, an outlet by each bunk, a fan, and some open space.

Christina leaves the room, so I slide my suitcase under the bottom bunk. Christina soon comes back with a suitcase, but following her are two dark skinned boys. They're one seems about 5'11 and the other seems about 6 foot.

The shorter one is carrying a five headed multi colored lamp, and the other is holding a small wooden dresser. It's about 3 feet wide and sticks out about a foot and a half. Christina shoves the tall boy that was holding the dresser out of the way and drops a bunch of hair products and brushes on it.

"Thanks Uriah and Ze-," Christina starts but she is rudely interrupted by,"woah Christina who is the new babe?"

Marlene smacks the boy on the arm," Uriah, I'm right here, you little hoe." The boy that goes by Uriah blushes deeply before pulling Marlene off the top bunk into his arms, then a longing passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much, Marlene," Uriah says, then he kisses her again.

The other boy closes the lid on his Nalgene water bottle after taking a large swig of water from it before throwing his arms around Shauna and engulfing her in a hug.

"Zeke!" Shauna exclaims, then 'Zeke' kisses her on the lips. Christina and I are just sitting the bottom part of our bunk.

"I call dibs on top," Christina shouts over the raggedy fan in the back ground. She then launches herself onto the top bunk.

"Well, Tris, looks like you and I have the bottom," Shauna sighs, then plops down on the bunk.

I examine the cabin a little more, there is some unpolished lattice with a bug screen on it. They must've wanted it because it gets hot in here.

"Well, I'm Zeke," the taller boy says, he has very short curly brown hair with brown eyes. Uriah is the shorter one. The two look very similar, but Uriah is a little more handsome. "and I'm Uriah," the other boy says in a joking manner. Uriah also has dark brown eyes, and I also catch a tattoo of a snake on the back of his ear.

"I'm Tris, the new head swimming instructor."

"We both work at the waterfront! Even though that is on the opposite side of the camp from the pool," Zeke says. I nod, trying to act amused.

"Well let us get unpacked. Staff week is long and boring. The boy scouts don't get here until next Sunday," Christina says, but she directs the last part to me. I just nod and unpack my tempurpedic pillow and sheets.

* * *

Mr. Eaton steps on one of the tables as we all eat. He slaps his paddle on the side of the table, getting full attention from all 40 staff members.

It's about 9am on Monday morning and I'm still tired. "So staff, two things, I want you all to look through your requirements and equipment needed for your merit badge, I want you to turn a sheet of paper of what you need into Montgomery Lodge by 3pm."

We all nod in unison. I look down to see Uriah and Zeke sitting on both sides of a guy. I get a better look at the man. He seems to be about 22 or 23. He has a freshly shaven face, a full lower lip and a spare upper lip, long eye lashes, a slightly hooked nose with a few freckles, which can only be seen if you look close enough. They are probably from the sun.

He has dark brown hair, which could be mistaken for black in the dark. I then look at his eyes. They are the deepest blue I've ever seen. This man is extremely hot.

I look away for a moment, to not make it look obvious that I was staring at this amazing human. I try to steal a quick glance, but when I do, I see those dark, deep blue eyes staring right back at me. I blush and look down at the eggs on my tray.

When I finally look up, I see him staring at me, but with a soft smile.

He nods at me and I blush, again and look down at my tray. He then shoves Uriah over with one arm, causing Uriah to slide down the bench. Uriah lets out a yelp when his leg smacking into the metal bar connecting the bench to the table.

He leans over to Zeke and asks him a question. Zeke looks at me then back at the man and says,"That's Tris."

"Hey, Tris, come over here," he says. He has a very deep voice, which is quite sexy.

I stand up and walk around the table, when I get near him he pats empty spot on the bench.

He is the first to speak when I sit. "Welcome to Barnhardt. I'm Four, I run the archery range," Four says.

"Unique name," I say. Christina was telling me how easily people get nicknames around here.

I was right about his age. You have to be at least 21 to be a director of any 'risky' merit badge classes.

"I'm Tris. I'm the new Aquatic Director." He nods then takes a sip of his orange juice.

We have some small talk about scouting and stuff. Four rises, and steps back from the bench. "Tris, are you done," he asks, nodding towards my half empty tray. I nod and he bends down and grabs the tray of food for me.

As he walks towards the dish drop off, I get a better look at him. He seems to be pretty tall, about 6'2 or 6'3. He is wearing this year's staff themed shirt.

The shirt is gray and has the letters 'S S I' in large, black print. Under it, it reads 'staff'. He is wearing the green scouting shorts, and a really rad Philmont belt. **(A/N: Philmont is one of the high adventure bases for scouting. Each base sells it's own uniform belts, which are pretty rad.)**

This year's theme is Scouting Science Investigation. He drops the tray off and turns towards me, then flashes me a smile. On the front of the shirt, is a small design, in the shape of a deputy's badge with a magnifying glass on it, there are also small letters that read 'S S I'.

Christina shoots me a look and says,"He has never talked that much to someone new."

I let that sink in, and it doesn't leave my head all day.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, the first chapter is pretty slow, but it will get better! Please review!

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


	2. Cookout

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent or Camp Barnhardt!**

_**Tobias~**_

"So, Four, what do you think of Tris," Zeke asks me, as we head down to the staff village after lunch.

"Well, she is very hot, and she's a pretty cool girl. I'd like to know her better," I say, then I pull my gold iPhone 5s out of my pocket. I have a weather warning for a heat index of 102 degrees. I sigh along with Zeke and Uriah.

"I say we go for a swim with the girls, and Four can watch Tris." I turn my head -rather quickly- at Zeke after his remark and shoot him a glare. He just laughs, along with Uriah and begins to run towards the cabins.

* * *

_**Tris-**_

"Come on Tris! Let's go to the ecology lodge! You can see the snakes the camp has," Shauna says, to me and Christina.

"Oh hell no, I am not going down there, it's so hot in there! It messes up my hair," Christina complains.

"Did you know that the ecology lodge was the mess hall for the African Americans when segregation was still around," Marlene says. God this place is old. The camp opened in 1966, it's 2014.

This camp has been around for 48 years! That is so rad!

"I can't, I have to clean out the shower rooms and pool house," I say. Christina points at me and mumbles something in between bites of her granola bar, even though we just had lunch.

"Okay, well, I'm going down there." With that Marlene exits the extremely hot cabin, and Shauna follows.

* * *

After two hours of hosing, soap, more hosing, and Christina spraying bug and wasp killer around in the bathrooms like Febreze after someone farts horribly, we finish.

"Want to go for a swim," I ask, wiping away the sweat from my hairline.

"Yes." With that, Christina storms out of the bath house and we walk back to the staff village to change.

Apparently they built new bath-houses, which are really nice.

* * *

I jump into the pool, the cool water feels good on my skin. Marlene and Shauna came back from the lodge, so they were laying in their bunks when we got there, so they joined us.

"It sucks how we are not allowed to wear bikini's when the scouts are here." I agree to Christina's remark.

I hear the fence rattling and I look over to see Zeke, Uriah, and Four shaking the fence. "CAN WE JOIN," Four shouts, his deep voice, which can be startling, but is very soothing to me, asks.

"Yes! Come on in," I say, hopping out of the pool. I walk over and open the side gate for them. They run in, toss their towels on the picnic tables under the portico that connects to the shower house entrance.

Uriah and Zeke jump in with their shirts on, but then realize it, because they strip them off in a quick manor and toss them, landing in the vicinity of the picnic table with their stuff on it.

I watch Four take his shirt off. His back is smooth and very tan. When he turns, he has a six pack, with a light happy trail leading from his belly button to his pubic area.

He must catch me staring, because he flashes me a smirk and says," Like what you're seeing, Tris?"

I blush and dive into the pool. God that was embarrassing.

I swim to the opposite side of the pool, once I reach my destination, I fix the strap on bikini.

Suddenly I feel two fingers jab into my side. I scream and flench. I turn around to see Four laughing.

"Why did you taser me," I ask, with a slight chuckle.

"Because you looked vulnerable," he quips back.

I laugh, then I splash a bunch of water on him. When I try to duck under and swim away he grabs my ankle and pulls me towards him.

When I make my way to the surface, he says," Not getting away that easy, Tris."

I'm about to remark when I hear," Miss me?"

"Will!" Christina shrieks and hops out of the pool along with everyone else. He wraps her in a hug and kisses her on the lips.

Four and I join the others and they all say their hello's. When Will see's me, he hugs me and says," So glad you're joining us this year."

"Christina, Will, and I went to the same high school. We were close because I was on cheer with Christina and Will was on football," I say, dodging a bunch of questions.

Christina and I have been in girl scouts together since the second grade.

"When Tris and I got out of 8th grade, we switched into a Venturing Patrol, and that's when I met Will," Christina clarifies.

"What high school did yall go to," Four asks.

"Millennium Prep High School," I respond.

"Dude, I went there, I was on the football, basketball, and lacrosse team until my sophomore year. I left and went to a new school my Junior year," Four says.

"How old are you," I ask. He replies,"23."

"Shauna and I are both 23, also," Zeke states.

"So Tris, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and myself are all 21," Christina pipes into the conversation. We all nod.

* * *

Today is Wednesday, only a few more days until the campers get here.

**(A/N: This is an AU story, so some stuff about Camp Barnhardt is false!)**

The first week of camp is coed week, there are cabins at the front of the camp, near the climbing towers for this.

Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts come to work on requirements and badges. At the end of the week (Friday) the boys ask the girls to the dance.

Christina and I are the counselors for the Ambassadors cabin. (Grades 11-12)

Marlene and Shauna have the Senior Cabin. (Grades 9-10)

Four and Zeke have the Philmont Cabin. (Grades 11-12)

Will and Uriah have the Sea Base Cabin. (Grades 9-10)

My cabin and Four's cabin have to work together, basically to bond the boys and girls so they can get a date to the dance.

Tonight is everyone's free night. I volunteered to clean our cabin so Christina and Will can go out, I don't know what the others are doing.

I plug my phone in to the speakers and start playing _National Anthem_ by Lana Del Rey. **(A/N: LOVE HER)**

I am loudly singing to National Anthem when I hear loud banging at the door. "Come in," I shout over the blaring queen.

In comes Four, he is wearing a black, a rather sweaty Under Armour shirt. He looks so hot. I love it how the shirt sticks to his arms. He is very muscular. There is a white, large, under armour logo in the center.

He is wearing red and black UA **(A/N: Under Armour) **shorts with Jordans.

"Hey, Tris," he says, grabbing the mop from the corner of the room. He drenches the mop, then wrings it out.

"You don't have to do this," I say, he replies," I want to."

He finishes mopping the common room, and both hallways, and all 10 rooms in 30 minutes.

I basically sat and went on my phone the whole time. _oops_

Lana Del Rey is still playing, so he comes in and starts dancing. He walks over to me and pulls me off the couch.

"Dance with me," he asks, I nod.

_A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri comes on.

We begin to slow dance, he puts his hands on my sides, between my shoulder blade and hip. His touch sends electric jolts through me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and at the same time, we pull each other closer.

As the song goes on, I rest my head on his chest and move my arms from around his neck and pull him into a hug.

Four and I have become great friends over the past few days, he always makes me laugh, smile, my heart race when he touches me.

_I think I may like Four._

"Want to go to dinner with me," he asks. I look up at him and rest my chin on his chest.

"At the dining hall or out to eat?"

"Lets go to Cookout," he says, picking his phone up off the table and then he wipes the sweat from his hairline away with his hand.

"Okay," I say. I grab my blue Bueno Floral Backpack off the couch along with my phone and we head out of the cabin.

* * *

**(A/N: Link to the backpack in status/bio thingy)**

* * *

Four and I finish our food, which was very good.

"And two vanilla milkshakes," Four says at the togo window. I sit at our table, outside.

I look up at the night sky. There are some storm clouds, but also a full moon, which illuminates the Earth.

Four comes back to the table with two milkshakes and straws, he sets them down, and I take mine.

When he sits down, his eyes sparkle from the moonlight above, making him ten thousand times more hotter than he already was.

"Can I ask you something?"

Four replies,"Sure."

"Why do they call you Four?"

"Well, I robin hooded four arrows at once," he takes a pause then continues," when you work for a shooting range here, you have to shoot in front of the staff and directors of the camp. When I shot, I hit the 'x' in the target, then I shot four more arrows, which robin hooded them."

"What's a robin hood," I ask.

I've never been a shooter, only a cheerleader, a basketball player, and lacrosse player. My dad took me to the shooting range a few times, but I didn't like the feeling of holding a gun. But I was younger, and I'm hoping I've changed.

"It's when you shoot an arrow and it hits the back of an arrow and splits it," he says, then takes a sip out of his milkshake.

"You must be pretty good."

Four chuckles then says," Not to brag, but I am."

I smile at him, and he flashes me a smile back. He has perfectly straight white teeth.

I had braces in the 8th grade and I hated them, but my teeth look good, so honestly it was worth it.

"You have nice teeth." _Did I seriously just say that. I am such an imbecile._ I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks when he chuckles.

"Well, I had braces for three years, so I'm glad it worked out well in the end," he says with I wink.

We finish our milkshakes and we get back to his BMW and drive back to camp.

* * *

When we get back, there are storm clouds scattered across the sky. Four and I get out of the car and we head towards the staff village.

"I had a great time with you tonight," Four says, over the howl of the wind.

To be honest, I had a great time with Four. He is a very sweet and kind guy, but very masculine at the same time.

"I had an amazing time."

He flashes me another smile. "I'm glad."

Rain starts to fall from the sky, and soon it starts pouring.

"Here," he says. He takes off his hoodie and hands it to me. I slide it on and I put the hood on. The jacket smells like sweat, metal, and something sweet, but distinctly male. It smells amazing.

"Thanks," I say. We walk a little a little faster.

When we get back to my cabin he stops. I pull him into a hug and he hugs me back, tightly.

"Thank you for dinner," I mumble against his bulky chest.

"You're welcome."

I pull away a little bit, but we are still in a hug. Then I feel a pair of soft lips on my forehead. I hear a gasp and Christina is staring at us with the cabin door open. Then the pair of lips are removed from my forehead.

Marlene and Shauna are smiling, and Christina is fighting back a squeal. I can see it on her face.

"Thanks, again, Four."

"Night, Tris," is all I hear before I am abruptly pulled into my cabin and the door is slammed.

"Did you get pictures and videos girls," Christina asks.

"Like of course," Marlene and Shauna say in unison.

"Now explain," Christina says. I sit down in the fluffy, pink papasan chair Christina had shipped here and I explain everything.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**(also look at the backpack if you wanted a better visual)**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Well yes, some Fourtris. There will be a lot of cute Fourtris scenes before they get together so enjoy.

I've been at summer camp this past week, so I'm sorry for the late chapter.

Those who read _Millennium Prep_; I was kidding with chapter 15, the real chapter 15 will be out sometime this week.

**!~DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~!**

Until next chapter,

_**gotchris**_


End file.
